Private Worlds
by Druzilla
Summary: Written for a challenge on Route 66 : Destination Sunnydale. Buffy meets Dean and Sam. Real bad summary. I know. Just check it out. [WIP]
1. Chapter 1

**Private Worlds**

**Author** : Druzilla (_Dru_)

**Feedback/Email** : I'd love every little bit anyone has to offer.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own a thing anyone else would want, except you know obssesed people like me.

**Rating** : PG-13 (_I'm so not good at the rating game._)

**Pairing** : Dean/Buffy, Sam/Faith

**Spoilers** : The end of _Everybody Loves A Clown_, maybe. And perhaps some stuff from Buffy, but that's old news by now, right?

**Summary** : For the _Had Your Chance… Lost it_ challenge here. Buffy and Faith are on the road, stop frequently by The Roadhouse and one night after Faith stands Buffy up, Buffy meets Dean there. He's not intrested, or what?

**A/N** : Totally un-betaed and fresh out of my notebook. I'm not great with the banner making and such, so if anyone can make me one, I'd love that. lol.

**Dani** (_on R66 : DS_) : I hope ya like it.

- - -

After having wrecked his beloved car, Dean Winchester went to the Roadhouse for a drink or ten. He ignored the stares from Ellen's daughter, Jo and just kept on drinking. Trying to forget the whole world and what would face him in the morning alongside a nasty hangover and quite possibly a lecture from Sammy.

He felt someone sit down next to him and from the small glimpse from the corner of his eye that it was some young looking blonde babe. Normally he would try and most of the time charm the pants or skirt of her in less than an hour but right now the only thing holding his attention was his drink which was almost finished and he realized he needed a refill.

"Ellen, you got any mail for me?" The blondie asked, like she had asked that question a million times before. But it did get Dean's attention and he looked away from his refilled private world and at the blonde girl...No, young woman and wondered how she knew Ellen.

No way was that little blonde thing a hunter. It just was not possible. From the way she held herself, how she dressed and just about everything he sensed about her. Sure, you could argue that if Jo was one, why couldn't she? But he actually never seen Jo in action, so who knows.

"Just one letter from home. And Giles called, but he told me not to worry that he was calling. He just wanted to see how you were doing." Ellen told the girl, and he wondered who this Giles guy was. Could be anyone, but from the sound of it either a Dad or at least a relative.

"Great. So, I'll take what he's having. It's been a rough night and Faith was a no show...again." She told her, and ripped open her letter. This actually made dean want to at least know what her deal was. Who was Faith? Girlfriend? His mind went straight to the gutter, as always.

"Are you sure? You don't look like a drinker to me." Dean told her, and she looked at him. Her green eyes were sparkling with annoyance but under the surface he could see bits and pieces of the same, old pain that he had seen in his Dad's eyes for years upon years.

"Well, beer is bad but this stuff? Never been a problem before. I'm Buffy, and you are?" Buffy asked him, and stretched a hand in his direction. Some shade of purple nailpolish, but it was chipped. And her nails looked like they had seen better days.

"Dean." He told her, and she smiled at him. He saw the two straight lines of perfect white teeth. That added with the sunkissed skin and hair that looked like it would be silk to touch he was back in the mood to be his charming pants of self but came to a slight halt when he saw his brother enter the place. Just great. He really loved his little brother and all, but this might cramp his style a little. He just knew his brother here at this moment was just bad news.

"Ellen says not to hurt her, she's special. So, take it easy." Sam whispered to Dean, before sitting down one chair away from them on Dean's side. He looked this Buffy over. Sure, she got some problems but who didn't. She sure was hot, but that wasn't that special either these days.

"What's so special about you?" Dean asked her, which made her face snap away from her own glass of a private world and narrow those green, sparkling eyes of hers at him before the all to known sadness took over.

"Nothing. Not anymore." She just told him, before she downed the contents of the glass down in one and continued to read her letter. The letter did bring a subtlet smile to her face, so maybe he still had a shot.

---

To Be Continued...

_**The Challenge :**_

_Challenge: Had Your Chance… Lost it._

_Set during the end of the episode: Everybody Loves A Clown_

_Background:_

_Set post Chosen BtVS. Buffy has gone off on her own after the events of Chosen and checks in at the Roadhouse periodically. It is the only place she has contact with Giles & Co. All correspondence comes to this place and Buffy checks in between gigs. Ellen holds her money and anything that is of true value._

_Rating: PG-13 to NC-17_

_Paring: Buffy/Dean_

_Premise:_

_Buffy is lonely, looking for some human contact and sees Dean sitting at the bar. She offers to buy him a drink, to which Dean is about to refuse cause he's being sad!Dean, until he looks at who just settled in next to him. Dean wonders if this is a way he can get out some of his frustrations, and is about to take her up on whatever she is selling but..._

_1) Ellen looking out for Buffy and tells Sam to tell Dean not to hurt this one: she's special._

_2) Sam trying to get Dean's attention, and just annoying him._

_3) Buffy coming on strongly, and Dean backing down (regretfully)._

_4) Buffy getting her feelings hurt when Dean lets her down._

_5) The line: "What's so special about you?" "Nothing. Not anymore."_

_6) Some bonding over lost loved ones and innocence lost._

_7) An exchange of first times._

_8) An actual touching conversation between them, making Dean see Buffy than more then just a potential one night stand._

_9) Buffy joking about hooking up with Sam when she finds out Dean's not interested and Dean getting jealous._

_10) Sam blushing._

_11) Buffy being older than Sam, but younger than Dean._

_12) Buffy & Dean hooking up (if you go longer route… please see last line in options…)_

_Options:_

_If you'd like to include Faith, she too went off on her own and used the Roadhouse as a meeting point. Faith just happening to wander in the same time Buffy does (after Buffy is lost in conversation with Dean)._

_If you throw Faith into the mix, I'd like to see some Faith/Reluctant, but he can't help himself, Sam._

_For a longer fic, Ellen having a job that would require a slayer and some back up, which causes them to go on the road together. If you go this route, maybe Dean and Buffy don't hook up until later on the trip and Buffy gets over the fact Dean rejected her._


	2. Chapter 2

**Private Worlds**

**Author** : Druzilla (_Dru_)

**Feedback/Email** : I'd love every little bit anyone has to offer.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own a thing anyone else would want, except you know obssesed people like me.

**Rating** : PG-13 (_I'm so not good at the rating game._)

**Pairing** : Dean/Buffy, Sam/Faith

**Spoilers** : The end of _Everybody Loves A Clown_, maybe. And perhaps some stuff from Buffy, but that's old news by now, right?

**Summary** : For the _Had Your Chance… Lost it_ challenge here. Buffy and Faith are on the road, stop frequently by The Roadhouse and one night after Faith stands Buffy up, Buffy meets Dean there. He's not intrested, or what?

---

**Chapter 2 :**

"Sorry about my older brother, he can be a bit blunt at times. Get's him into trouble you couldn't even imagine." Sam told Buffy, as he sat down next to her and she smiled at him. She didn't notice Dean who was sitting on the other side of her throwing daggers at his baby brother with his eyes.

"Ah, I know how that goes." Buffy told him, and then went back to her letter. She seemd very engrossed in her letter, only stopped to take a zip from her refilled drink.

"So, what's the letter about? Is it a private matter or something?" Dean asked her, and she looked up at him with questioning eyes. Who asks someone about what their reading in an letter that's obviously not a bill, junk mail or whatever?

"Not that personal, but it's from my younger sister. She's just telling me how she's doing in school and such." Buffy told him, without giving too much away because she was not in the mood to have to explain her whole status to some...hunters, probably. She didn't really like hunters, among the things that made her dislike him was the guy who back in old Sunny D wanted to hunt Oz and rip out his teeth as trophies. Sick.

"Oh, what is she learning to become or is she still in high school?" Sam asked Buffy, and Dean kept sending him a look that said something like '_Dude, quit it_' since Sam was kinda moving in on him here.

"Oh, little Dawny is becoming a watcher. I bet she's a chip of the old slayer block." Jo told them, as she walked up beside them and leaned on the bar to let her Mom know about the orders she had just taken down.

"Jo!" Buffy told her, sternly with her best slayer look. Hello, can she really not keep her mouth shut? She did like the blonde, really but sometimes wondered if the blonde had anything going for her besides being okay looking.

"Watcher? Slayer? Isn't that just some myth?" Dean asked Buffy, as she kept on staring holes in the blushing Jo. Heh, she desrved it, but the slayer? He had been sure she was a myth but that would explain all the pain in her eyes.

"Ellen do I look like a myth? Because I don't feel like a myth." Buffy asked Ellen, as she pinched herself in the arm and smiled her little half-smile that drove all the boys mad according to her friends.

"No, you certainly don't, honey. You might like to know those are John's boys." Ellen told Buffy, and winked her without even trying to cover it up. dean wondered how the hell the slayer would know their Dad.

"Oh, I am so sorry for your loss. He was a great man and heh, not bad to look at either. Faith even hit on him when we first met him." Buffy told them, and smiled at the memory of when her and Faith met John Winchester for the first time. He almost killed them, thinking they were some creatures of the night. Faith she could get being thought of as a vamp or something, but her? Hello, Dracula knew who she was so how come a hunter didn't know her?

- - -

A/N # 2 : Heh. My things are always short these days and I hate short things but it can't be helped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Private Worlds**

**Author** : Druzilla (_Dru_)

**Feedback/Email** : I'd love every little bit anyone has to offer.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own a thing anyone else would want, except you know obssesed people like me.

**Rating** : PG-13 (_I'm so not good at the rating game._)

**Pairing** : Dean/Buffy, Sam/Faith

**Spoilers** : The end of _Everybody Loves A Clown_, maybe. And perhaps some stuff from Buffy, but that's old news by now, right?

**Summary** : For the _Had Your Chance… Lost it_ challenge here. Buffy and Faith are on the road, stop frequently by The Roadhouse and one night after Faith stands Buffy up, Buffy meets Dean there. He's not intrested, or what?

**A/N** : Yay. Check out the length of this one:D Anyways, it's actually pretty much a flashback to when Faith and Buffy met John for the first time. Heh. I spent the last few days watching the last three ep's of ses. 3 of Angel and all 22 ep's. of ses. 4 Angel. lol. I hope you all like. _does a lil' dance_

**Last Time :**

_"Oh, I am so sorry for your loss. He was a great man and heh, not bad to look at either. Faith even hit on him when we first met him." Buffy told them, and smiled at the memory of when her and Faith met John Winchester for the first time. He almost killed them, thinking they were some creatures of the night. Faith she could get being thought of as a vamp or something, but her? Hello, Dracula knew who she was so how come a hunter didn't know her?_

---

**Chapter. 3 :**

"Faith, stop hitting on him." Buffy told her fellow slayer, as she looked over the older scruffy looking man. She was not denying that the man was bad to look at or anything, but he had just tried to kill them.

"Why, B?" Faith asked her, as she looked away from john Winchester for a second to look at Buffy and then started her exploration of him again.

"Because A) he just tried to kill us and we can't trust him, B) Don't you have Robin waiting for you back in Cleveland?" Buffy asked her, and Faith looked at her again with that '_come on, B_' look.

"Live a little, Buff. We've been on the road for ages and I need a little pick-me up." Faith told her, and fake-pouted but there was that ever-present trickster look in her eyes. This might not turn out so great for John when a slayer was in this mood.

"He tried to kill us, Faith. He's obviously demented." Buffy told Faith, as john just stood there and watched them. But when she said that, he tried to butt in on their conversation and said ; "Excuse me, but..." He was saying when he got cut off by Faith.

"Angel tried to end the world, and you still love him. Willow went all wicked and tried to end the world, but she's still your best friend. So, why not give this one a break, he only tried to kill us." Faith told her, and Buffy just looked at her. When did she become Miss rationality?

"End the world? Who are you? And you say you're not evil." John told them, and they both turned on him with piercing gazes. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have let that slip past his lips. From his fight with the two earlier, he didn't think it was such a smart idea to piss them off.

"We're slayers. And the end the world happens like four times a year or so, and it just happened twice that it was people we knew. So, not their fault. B here didn't know about the happy clause in her boy's curse and Will was because she wanted vengeance on the killer of her girlfriend but she was a magic junkie so she kinda OD-ed and snapped but she's good now. They both are, Angel's a champion for _The Powers That Be_." Faith told him, like she was telling him what she bought for dinner or something. He had been a hunter for years, but he had never heard so much crazy talk.

"Slayers? I thought there was only one Slayer." John told them, and they just looked at him both with a '_where have you_ been?' look.

"That was before, we changed all the women destined to become a slayer in the future to become a slayer now. We were fighting _The First_ and needed all the slayers we could have. the cave in off Sunnydale? Our fault, well _The First_'s but you know." Buffy told him, and they started to walk back to where they came from.They still had some patrolling left.

"_The First_? _The First_ what?" He asked them, as he followed them.

"Your a hunter, some big ass hunter and you don't know who _The First_ is? Are you some kinda amateur?" Faith asked him, as she turned back to him and smiled at him. So he didn't know the demons as well, as Slayer, could you blame him? From what he knew of Slayers they were brought up to fight the things that go bump in the night. He hadn't been, he just started after Mary was killed.

"_The First_ claims to be the root of all evil. Though we kicked it's butt. Though she was tougher than Glory, which is kinda funny considering she was a Hell god but whatever. Look, are you going to like be following us some more or something? Because we can't protect you because we've gotta take care of each other. We're sisters in the slayer sense, and family takes care of each other." Buffy told him, as she slung a arm over Faith's shoulder and smiled as they both twirled their stakes.

"No, no. I'll leave you alone, I just have one more question. What are _The Powers That Be_?" He asked, and the girls looked at one another before laughing.

"Man, how have you survived in this game? _TPTB_ are like the powers behind this all. It's all about a balance, you know. Their the good guys, at least we think they are even though they act like evil at times but they're the good guys. And like I said, it's all about balance. So, there are evil demons, champions for the good and neutral ones that keep the balance but some just don't have a keen sense of style for clothes. Maybe you should tag along, so we can show you the ropes." Faith told him, chuckling and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm sure your very good at your...hunting but leave the big stuff to us because it's obvious you have a lot to learn yet." Buffy told him, as they heard a scream from somewhere close. Being Slayers meant they were always on duty, they didn't get personal or sick days. It sucked but at least they weren't alone anymore.

"We've gotta go, nice to meet ya but destiny calls. Don't get killed." Faith told him, as Buffy had already split for the direction of the scream. Then she ran off and left a slightly ticked of John Winchester. Let them handle the big stuff? Lot to learn yet? They looked like two twenty-something year old girls, not vampire slayers.

- - - - -

"Wow, are you telling me that you told our father to keep to the shallow end? Man, that must have ticked him off." Sam told Buffy, laughing at the tale of hos Buffy and her fellow Slayer had met their Dad. It was hilarious, some who knocked him off his high horse. Sam was starting to like Buffy more and more.

"Yup, pretty much. When you've been through a few Apocalypses few things regarding your destiny take you by surprise." Buffy told him, grinning at her retelling of events. that had been a good evening, no one had died and they got to rile up a hunter.

"Maybe that's why he went all obsessed with this powers that be thing once. He never told me why, and I didn't try get any more info out of him." Dean told them, and he looked grumpy. Sam was so stealing his woman, damn it. He thinks it's because Sammy's all dorky looking and gives of this safe vibe that girls love.

"I didn't meet him again until like I don't know but he was in a better mood then. Well, kinda he said he was on the trail of something big and I joked to him asking if it was something I had to worry about. And he said it was probably not that big in my eyes, just a common demon. I had just returned from Italy anyways and I needed to get to Cleveland, so I let it go." Buffy told the boys and their eyes went impossibly wide.

- - - - -

To be Continued...I think.


End file.
